InFAMOUS: ReBIRTH
by J-Eazy98
Summary: 6 months after the good ending, Cole's dead, Kuo along with other conduits survived the RFI, and New Marais is safe. As time passed, peace fell over the town, but soon gangs start to rise from the ashes of the Militia, and is thrown back into chaos. But, will a new Conduit be able to return peace to the World? Or will he change it forever?
1. Chapter 1

**OC Information:**

**_Name:_**** Jack August Macbeth**

**_Age:_**** 24**

**_Hometown:_**** Chicago, Illinois**

**_Alias(s):_**** J, the New Savior of New Marai, the New Electric Man.**

**_Height:_**** 6'2**

**_Powers:_**

**_Electrokinesis:_**** Lightning Bolt, Overload Burst, Psychic Vision, Precision, Electric Drain, and Tesla Missile.**

**_Electromagnetism:_**** Car Jump, Bio-Leech, Pulse Heal, Arc Restraint, Electromagnetic Shockwave, Shock Grenade, Polarity Wall, Gigawatt Blades, Megawatt Hammer, Kinetic Pulse, Radar Pulse, Thunder Drop, Electric Drain, Precision, Induction Grind, Induction Launch, Lightning Tether, Lightning Storm, Ionic Vortex, and Static Thrusters.**

**_Pyrokinesis (Discovered Later On):_**** Firebird Strike, Ionic Drain, Nightmare Blast, Napalm Grenade, Hellfire Rockets, and Spikers.**

**_Cryokinesis (Discovered Later On):_**** Ice Launch, Ionic Freeze, Shatter Blast, Frost Shield, Ice Grenade, and Freeze Rocket.**

The name's Jack Macbeth, my friends just call me J for short. I grew up in a small neighborhood nearby Chicago; I was one of those kids you'd never notice, walking the streets not making eye contact and living off the streets. I went around town as a Graffiti/Mural artist, going around spraying the sides of multiple buildings explaining how the FBI/CIA are lying to their own people, explaining the Empire Quarantine, how a wall of cops were waiting at the end of the bridges, once people were trying to escape their own personal hell, they'd shoot them all down before they even see the exit…After hearing something like that, things begin to make more sense.

I had friends, some were jackasses some weren't, one of them, Jeremiah Jackal or JJ as I called him. During the summer, I learned he was a conduit who survived the RFI. When I asked what his powers were, he took me to a nearby graveyard, took me to a grave of someone neither of us knew, buried in the 1890s, he dug his hand into the ground and somehow pulled up the body. It was alive, almost as if it was never buried. After that, JJ had to move, he didn't tell me a reason…but I had a good guess.

When I heard about Cole MacGrath, I remembered the reports from Empire; people with strange powers, people getting killed at a bridge, people dressed like trash, and a plague that left hundreds, thousands maybe even millions dead. Then, it was: peace is being restored to Empire City; the police forces in the three districts of Empire have been restored. Then: the unknown terrorist that's destroyed Empire City is moving along the coast, heading to New Marai…Cole MacGrath, is he the suspected terrorist…and finally, Cole MacGrath; the so called 'Demon of Empire City' is now the 'Patron Saint of New Marai', giving his life to stop the beast; the true cause of the Empire Event.

One day, while I was writing one side of a building, a black car going way too fast crashed up into my side of the building, I move out of the way but later go out to see if anyone is ok, while I'm there, I notice a duffel-bag with a slight glow from inside…I open it and notice it's the size of a basketball. It soon hits me…A Ray-Sphere. Last I heard, the only known ones were destroyed, so why is there one now, NSA, CIA FBI, I don't know. I hold it in my hand, and notice that it feels like there's something alive in it, as I try to spot it…I activate it.

_…11:34 P.M…_

I had this vision after the blast, I couldn't see anything, and everything was just…darkness. Suddenly, a woman, African-American by the looks, walks out of the shadows and begins to laugh at me, then she says: "You're in for one hell of a ride man, we gonna have some fun", she kept laughing, and walked back into the shadows. Then, I wake up, I don't move but I started to hear: "Come in chopper 1-5(Static) do you (Static) over? I re (Static) peat, do you read (Static) Over."

I soon get up and look at the remains of what was Chicago. "Oh god." I say as I notice a helicopter circling around a downed one about. I try to approach it, but it explodes before I get there. I stumble around and everything I get close to explodes before I can touch it. I keep stumbling and failed to notice an electric box outside of a building. I get close and suddenly, my body begins to react to it by absorbing its electricity. I felt better…barely…and continue to stumble across the road trying to reach the edge of town. But soon, the fatigue gets to me and I fall to the ground.

After a few moments, I feel two people trying to wake me up. I open my eyes and see two people, identical by the looks. The first had a White-Gray shirt on, track pants with a Union-Jack logo on the right leg, tattoos, and a barely noticeable scar on the right side of his face. The second had a Red-Black shirt with holes all over, pants with several rips and a blood red Union-Jack logo on the right side, pale skin with the veins very noticeable, and a pretty bad scar on the right side of his face.

"Come on…get up." The first said.

"GET UP!" The second said impatiently.

I shot up and the two people back away. And start to head out away from town, I follow and I notice who they both are…Cole MacGrath. But why are there two of them?

After a few blocks I notice we reach the edge of the blast, there are a few people lying down on the ground, some dead, some critically injured, the two Cole's split off. One Cole goes towards the injured, while the other goes forward a certain length.

"You need to help these people Jack; you'll be a hero to them." One Cole said.

"Fuck those people; they should've watched their own asses, let's just get out of here." The other Cole said.

I tried to figure out what to do, but soon I choose to go towards the injured, Cole just gave me a smirk.

"You did the right thing man."

"Thanks. What do I do from here?" I asked.

"Put some light electricity on your hands and zap that one guy in the center."

I begin to charge my hands, I begin to notice what Cole meant, it was like that shock therapy you get at a hospital, I walk up to the guy, he sees my hands and tries to leave, but the pain is too much, "Easy…I gotcha'" I say as I gently gave the guy a quick zap, but I also notice that a ring went around me when I did that. All of a sudden, everyone was zapped with healing energy, they begin to get up, I think they're going to run in fear. But instead, I hear clapping, whistling, and chants like 'Electric Man' or 'The New MacGrath'. I let out a smile and begin to run further south until the chants die out, then…I just walk.

_…5:00 P.M. 2 Days later…_

I begin to reach the southern border of Illinois, in the days that passed only the good Cole walked with me, saying that since I chose to help those people, I'm his guy…As we walked the temperature kept dropping, ever since the Beast showed up, the Northern hemisphere experienced a colder climate than usual. As I walked on the snow, I felt tiny trickles of electricity run through my feet and into the snow. I kept talking to Cole about what he did with these powers, all he said was 'It ranged'. Cole and I pass by a small group of kids having a snowball fight, I stop and watch the kids playing, then a kid gets a funny idea and throws a snowball at me, it hit me square in the face. It felt like a bomb blew up in front of me, I drop back clutching my face. Some kids run, but two, a boy and a girl, 9 by the looks of the age, come up to check on me, they see little volts of electricity, but what got to me is that they wouldn't…Shut…Up about it, then, the girl spoke up first.

"O-o-oh gosh, Mikey, we hit the electric man! We're gonna get in so much trouble!"

I groan a bit as I get back up. "H-how do you know me?"

The children are intimidated, but quickly respond. "We watched the news, reports of 'The Savior of New Marai' is on it every day."

"Heh…nice…its cool kids, get back home, your parents are probably worried."

"Kay." They respond and head back.

_...12:37 A.M…_

Cole and I are sitting by the fire I sparked up with some random firewood and electricity.

"So…what now," I began. "Where do we go from here?"

Cole sat there, thinking for a moment, "…New Marai. There, you can get something that helps balance out your powers; it called the AMP, my friend Zeke made it for me after the destruction of Empire."

"…AMP…nice sound to it…So, what happens when I get there and I get the AMP, who do I go to…anyone that you know in particular?"

"I know a couple people: Zeke Jedediah Dunbar and Lucy Kuo, but I suggest you keep your distance from them…for now."

"Okay…got it. But…why?"

"Think about what you're doing…You're a guy who has the same powers as their best friend when I died, once they know you're there, they'll try to see if you are well…me, they find out it's a…no offense…fake…They'll be pretty pissed."

"Ah, but what if one of them follows me?"

"The only one I'd worry about is Kuo, one for her power; she is a conduit who controls ice and she can transport faster than even I can grind power cables, so if she finds out you may need to caution her emotions next, I never got to see for sure, but I'm sure she liked me more than a professional way."

"…Understood…then what?

"With Zeke, he's a true team player, he made the AMP, and he put that as my gravestone. He'll be pissed that you took it, but if you explain it he MIGHT understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

Cole gave me an obvious look. "…He'll shoot you…'til you drop dead…but he'll come around."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Got it, I'm gonna rest up." I finish before passing out.

**First chapter done…Please Read and review and send any constructive criticism on any parts you think could be better and where you think the story should go.**


	2. Friends & Enemies

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own InFAMOUS. It's owned by Sucker Punch.

**Hello Everybody, I'm back after slight writers block with a new chapter for InFAMOUS: ReBirth. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let's begin.**

_...6:30 A.M…_

After I was woke up, we made our way south, we arrived at New Marai faster since Cole taught me how to grind power rails, by late noon we arrived there, the place had changed a lot, after the beast attack, population dropped a lot, but homeless survivors skyrocketed, so in the industrial district, where the icemen once ruled, they began to build skyscrapers and apartments until it was a replica of Empire City,…

"So where do we go first?"

"We go to the Cathedral, that's where the memorial for me is and the AMP…but it may be best to go during the dark, the less people you provoke by taking something from their savior, the better."

"Okay, so what do we do from here then?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Get you a new outfit, that one looks torn to hell."

I take a good look at myself…he was right, my black hoodie has many obvious holes in it, and my pants barely stayed up. To the untrained eye, I looked like I just got out of the bar or dump…We soon arrive at the store, they had many choices, but Cole suggested some random things, not too flashy, but well enough. I grabbed a navy blue-white T-Shirt, new pairs of pants with a Union-Jack logo on the side, new sneakers, plus a White-Black jacket, and a sling backpack. **(A/N: Think of Cole's outfit in the first InFAMOUS.)**

After that, I grab myself a few slices of pizza from another store, and Cole leads me to a train car him and Zeke used to plan by but since Cole's death, Zeke just let it go and never went back since. It had a make-shift couch and a decent TV too, like a little home away from home. By the time we got done it was 9:00 PM, the sun had set and night was falling in. Cole told me to test out my other powers; he drained me of my electricity and told me to find electricity without draining anything. I stumbled around before he pointed is head towards the line-trail directly above the streets, I jump and begin to grind and my power is rising quickly. "Recharging while on power lines…nice." I asked Cole if I could take this on a run around town. He said fine but not too much and don't stay too late, as if he was my dad…ha…

As I ride the cords…I start having more visions about the blast...I begin to hear that female voice from my vision, as if she's right next to me, all of a sudden, I get attacked by something and sent to the ground. As I get up I see some people screaming and running either away, or to me for help. I turn around to see some human…ish monster with claws for arms and four things for a mouth.

"Damn…you one ugly motherfucker." I said.

That set the creature off, it dashed towards me, trying to slice me in half, and I gave it a good few shots to the head and it. It kept running at me before it dropped on its face like a fly…like one bigass ugly fly.

I look at the creature and think to myself while looking around"…That…was too easy." I say with confusion in my voice as I walk off. As I leave, I hear that voice and stop in my tracks.

"My baby…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!

"Baby?" I say turning around to see a quick figure slash me across the face and vanish in a quick pace, and then I see her, appear and disappear, moving around me in circles. Then, after I get tired of guessing, I take one step and I get pinned to the ground.

"Answer me this: Who the hell do you think you are?" She said, holding an arm of fire in my face.

"Me? Who the hell are you?"

"You…go…First."

I see the seriousness in her tone. "…Name's Jack."

She lightened up a little…but barely. "…Mine's Nix, now…Jack…what's stopping me from killing you right here?"

I struggle in her grip and manage to form a spark in my hand. Nix gave me a look and surprisingly gave me a smile and pulled me up, then she slapped me a hard one. Instead of running, I just stay still as she walks around me checking me out from top to bottom.

"Well well, lookie what we have here. You know, you're in for one hell of a show, you know that?

"Yeah, I'm ready for the most part."

Nix began laughing at me. "You so sure...What about…" Then, she trapped me in some goo-like thing from the waist down. I look at her and laugh and shoot the goo...then it exploded sending me flying into a car window. I crawl out and sit my back on the car door. Nix walks up to me in a slow pace laughing…and laughing, she gets closer, grabs my neck, and she gets an inch from my face and says: "Told ya." She let me go and then she told me that if I ever needed help showing these a-holes a thing or two about fearing the superior being, I'll know where to call her and to tell the icicle 'Hey, nothing too personal'. Then, she winked at me and teleported away much to my surprise, "Okay, now that…is cool."

I return to the rooftops, Cole gave me a surprised look to see my bloody face.

"What happened to you?"

I felt odd to tell him that a girl beat me up. Then again, I have electricity coursing through my body, so that's odd enough.

"A girl jumped me."

Cole tried to suppress a laugh but failed. "Ha-ha-W-Who?"

"Does the name Nix ring a bell?"

Cole suddenly stopped laughing and gave me a serious look. "She's alive?"

"As far as this gash goes, she is. Besides, what happened anyway?"

Cole kept his silence, but soon replied. "She's a conduit who always tried to do the bad girl stuff but…when the beast attacked, she sacrificed herself to delay the beast from getting to me.

"Damn…" I say trying to change the topic and mood. "…She's fast."

"Damn straight. Plus, I think she grew pretty fond of me too."

"You some sort of 'chick magnet'?"

"No, but then again Zeke did hack the TV stations to message all the girls in New Marai that I was single."

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "Wow, he's something else."

"Ha-Yeah…Rest up kid, tomorrow, the electric man returns to New Marai."

_...7:00 P.M. The Next Day…_

After sorting out my powers and planning how to take the AMP, Cole told me to follow him to the Cathedral; there I saw a small fight break out, a group of people, I'm positive not civilians, fighting some husky guy and some policemen.

"Damn, it's Zeke." Cole began. "If he or the police spot you, they won't hesitate to shoot you."

"So what do I do?"

"Find a way to cover your face…" Cole started. "If they don't see you they won't know who you are, then once they leave take the AMP."

"Got it…should I use the powers?"

"It won't matter."

"Got it."

"I go to one of the downed gang members, I notice how they're dressed, like venom in the Spiderman comics but without the mouth, I take off the mask and put it on, and I grab a nearby baseball bat.

"Hey!"

That got their attention, the gang members and even the police stop shooting and they look at me. I could tell Zeke was probably thinking _Idiot, move out of the damn way_. The gang members laughed and said things like 'look guys, fresh meat.' Or 'You think you can defeat the Venom gang?' _How original._ I thought at the sound of their name. Then, the cops open fire and I start swinging, shot after shot, swing after swing, almost all the members fell. Then, I notice Zeke had a gun pointed to his head point-blank by one of the thugs.

"Stand back, one more step, and he dies."

I look at him, then Zeke, then the cops…and I drop the bat, much to the cops' surprise, and raise my hand so my palm is facing the man. I close one eye and try to line up the precision shot with Cole's advice. And in one single strike, I shoot an electric blast at the thug. He stood there for about five seconds before dropping flat on his face. Zeke was stunned, but as I was telling the cops and him to leave, he wanted some answers.

"Man, that was awesome, who are you?

I gave no response, trying to keep quiet; odds are I probably don't sound like Cole.

"Hey! Are you deaf under that mask or just stupid? I'm asking you something."

Again…No response, then, Zeke took a step in front of me; I just keep walking and sit down next to Cole's memorial and take off my mask. Zeke just stares at me as I look at the huge picture of Cole, but took a seat next to me.

"What's your name man?"

"Jack."

"Zeke."

"I know your name; you're pretty famous in Chicago."

Zeke chuckled a little. "You know, me and Kuo could really use someone like you to help. You know, help take some of the heat off of us. What do ya say?"

I chuckle a little before getting up and staring at the AMP, Zeke began to get an idea and began to pull out a gun.

"Hey, hey…" I begin holing my hands in the air. "…I thought we were friends here."

Zeke cocks the gun. "Sure, sure…Don't touch the AMP, and we'll be good friends."

"Sorry…" I say while grabbing the AMP from its memorial. "…But I need this."

Zeke points the gun at me and grabs his phone, trying to call someone.

"Oh…" I begin while checking out the AMP. "…Nice work…I'll take good care of it."

Zeke quickly pulls the trigger and I feel the bullet dig into my shoulder. I wince at the pain and begin to run away and begin to climb up the cathedral. Zeke keeps shooting and every shot makes contact, I get to the top and fall on myself, feeling weak. I know Zeke is probably running his way up inside the cathedral, so I began to run again. I stop to catch my breath and absorb any electricity I can, while also trying to pull out and bullets. I hear the door barge open and I look back and Zeke fires another shot. The bullet ripped across my face, leaving a small gash. It slowly begins to heal, but Zeke's still trying to gun me down. Suddenly, I hear the sound of an empty gun. I look at Zeke and he begins to reload the gun. I throw a shock grenade away from him, hoping he'd move out of the way…It worked…He dived out of the way and I see a power cord and jump onto it and quickly grind away.

As I leave, Zeke has his phone in his hand and makes a quick call as he leaves.

"Hey Kuo…you're not gonna want to believe this."

**Another chapter done, please send a review of what you thought of it, any improvements, errors…it's up to you.**


End file.
